Together
by Reaching You
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha the one thing he needs to know while he mulls over the feelings in his heart. At the news, Inuyasha is speechless, because it's just what Miroku's always wanted.


**Together.**

He'd loved that woman. He really had. Inuyasha had felt the pain of losing Kikyo over and over again, until it became a dull throb in the back of his heart. He thought he'd never be free of that pain. Until Kagome.

He was in love with the girl from the future. He really was.

It was slightly ironic, how someone like him had met two people like them. Two. Not one. Kagome was not Kikyo. Kagome could not replace Kikyo. Kagome could not be Kikyo. And Inuyasha was glad for that. It was not a replacement that he had ever strived for. It was never...like that. Kikyo was gone now, and true, it had hurt. Like he had always known it would, from the moment she was brought to life by Urasue. He'd wanted to protect her, forever. That's what he'd realized as he'd looked to the stars. Even if they could not love each other in harmony, he had wished for her to live.

He wouldn't have changed anything. He wouldn't have ever wished that Naraku had not existed. Because, in a strange way, Naraku had brought Kagome to him. There were many regrets involved, but Kagome and him belonged to each other now, he knew. He had been born to meet Kagome, this was Inuyasha's belief.

When he would look back on the love he had for Kikyo, then, he would not regret it either. Actually, he would not look back on it at all. He would never forget her, she would always be his first love. But she no longer held his heart.

Even if Kikyo were to come back again, somehow, she would not hold it again.

Their love hadn't been strong enough to survive.

He believed...his love with Kagome was. He did not doubt that belief for one second. She was his future. His world. His sun. No one could ever replace her. No one would ever take that place in his heart again. He knew this. Their meeting was no coincidence. They knew it very well.

He wouldn't have to become anything for Kagome. He could live with her, like this. That girl...she had seen the one thing the great Kikyo had failed to see. That the jewel must disappear, and never return.

His clever Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyo was the first person who made him feel like he'd done something wrong, when she'd looked at him with those eyes, on that day he asked if she looked human to him. Over fifty years ago. He would forever appreciate that.

"I've been looking for you!"

That smile. It was on such a face, a face that looked like a past lover. But that smile was so her own. There was nothing to compare, and he didn't bother trying.

Kagome was the first one to allow him to be himself. She taught him to cry for the sake of others. Because of her, he could cry at Kikyo's death. She enabled him his happiness. No one else could have done that for him.

She was his one and only now.

His future, and his love, sat down beside him, the wind blew back her hair, "I tried calling your older brother 'Onii-san' again today, I saw him passing by. He looked even angrier then he had last time."

He wouldn't forget Kikyo. He wouldn't forget the love they once shared. He wouldn't forget that one day, he'd been willing to die for her. But while Kikyo would always hold a place within him, his love for her had slowly faded, as someone sealed his heart, making it glow golden.

His future leaned against him, "You know, Inuyasha. Someone's pregnant."

Keh. He wasn't surprised. How old would Miroku be when Sango stopped bearing his children? His thoughts trailed off as his future looked into his eyes.

_He wouldn't forget that Kagome had allowed him to live. _

"It's not Sango, if that's what you're thinking."

He looked at his future in surprise, and watched her put a hand to her stomach.

"Kagome," he said quietly, "...I love you."

Kagome blushed a thousand rose petals, "What are you saying right now? I just told you we have a child!"

Inuyasha smirked slightly, waiting.

She looked down, "I love you."

"I do too."

Kagome whacked his shoulder, obviously not amused, "Baby?"

Standing, Inuyasha took her with him, before picking her up and twirling her around in a circle and pressing his lips to her's. Invisible sparks and stars and light enveloped them both, throwing off wonderful sights from their very hearts and souls.

"Let's name it Inuyasha Junior." he suggested, pulling away slightly, his forehead against her's.

"No way!" Kagome tossed her head.

Inuyasha laughed, taking her hand, as the lovers walked back towards the village.

"Oi, Kagome," he said quite seriously.

"Hm?"

"Will you bear my child?"

Kagome groaned, "That was not funny, Inuyasha. You're not being very mature about this."

"Well, you have no sense of humor!" he replied.

"What did you sa - " Kagome's angry ranting cut off as Inuyasha knelt down, pressing his ear into her stomach.

"I can hear it, Kagome." he murmured, "I can hear your heart. The baby's heart. I can hear our family beginning."

Tenderly, Kagome reached her hand down, stroking her stomach before running her fingers through Inuyasha silver tendrils, and touching the tip of his ears.

"Me too, Inuyasha."

"Idiot. You can't hear the baby's heart! Only I can!"

Kagome flicked his head, "That's not what I meant! I mean I can hear our family beginning."

The softness in his amber eyes as he looked up at her stole Kagome's breath away. Yes, his molten gold eyes had always done that to her. She remembered once when she believed she could not compete with Kikyo. But in truth, there had never been a competition. It was just her. Just him. Waiting for the day when they would finally realize that in their hearts, they were the only ones for each other. She didn't once doubt that he loved her completely.

Inuyasha got to his feet, taking Kagome's hand once more.

"It's a great sound," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha looked away, slightly embarrassed, even though there was nothing to feel embarrassed about, "Yeah."

Kagome chuckled, "Let's go tell our friends the good news."

Inuyasha nodded, and the two walked forward, each hearing the sound of their future together. It was a great sound.

"...I still say we name it Inuyasha Junior."

**_The Beginning _**


End file.
